


You're Cool

by Ambear9



Category: Zeath, heath hussar - Fandom, vlog squad, youtube - Fandom, zane hijazi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: This was inspired by this video Zane posted https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Clf7yR0hOFU&t=164s





	1. Something Special

Zane was so excited to finally be filming a video about his new G Wagon that he has had been hiding for about 3 months. He and Heath drove to the park so they could film. When Zane pulled out his camera Heath put his arm around Zane and naturally, he grabbed Heath’s hand and held on to it.  
“So we have basically been keeping something from you for a pretty long time! For what? About 3 months now!” Zane said to the camera.  
“It’s been awhile” Heath smiled  
“I had to keep it from you for multiple reasons. But today we have decided that today was the time to expose ourselves and tell you exactly what we have been hiding. You wanna tell them what it is? 3...2...1!” Zane said with a smile.  
“We’re dating!” yelled Heath  
Zane thought for a minute “No I’m just kidding!” “BITCH I GOT A NEW CAR!”  
But Zane wished he didn’t have to say he was kidding he wished so much that he and Heath were a couple. Zane tried to focus talking about the G Wagon and not think about how much he wanted Heath. They were sitting in the front talking about all the features of the car when Heath looked at Zane and said “It’s cool” then Zane looked back at Heath and said, “You’re really cool!”  
“You’re really cool Zane!” Heath said licking his lips.  
They looked into each other's eyes and both leaned forward and kissed! Heath pulled back and started laughing “Do you think other friends kiss as much as we do”  
Zane let out a fake laugh “probably not! We just have something special”  
They smiled at each other and continued to film.  
Later that night Zane was home alone editing his video while Heath was out with Dommy D. He had been hanging out with Dom a lot lately and Zane was actually getting kind of jealous.  
Zane got to the part where Heath announced they were dating and he replayed it a few times wishing that one day it would be true. Then he got to the part when they kissed. He didn’t think he got it on camera but sure enough, he did. He paused the clip and just stared at Heath’s lips on his. After a few minutes, he decided to cut out the clip of them kissing but leave a little teaser in there. He knew the fans loved the idea of Zeath just as much as he did. But he was for sure going to save the clip on his computer.  
Zane posted his video and decided to go to bed.  
A few hours later Zane was woken up when Heath came in his room drunkenly yelling “BABBBYYYY IM HOME!!! CUDDLE WITH ME!” Heath always wanted to cuddle especially when he was drunk. Zane loved it but also felt like he was being teased. But he would never say no to cuddles with his Baby!  
Heath crawled under the covers with him “Baby I wanna be the little spoon.” Zane rolled over and put his arm around Heath and pulled him close.


	2. I Need You

Zane couldn’t take it anymore so he decided to test the waters.  
He moved his hand down and started rubbing Heath’s side down to his hip then back up, all while kissing his neck. Heath was dead asleep and didn’t move at all. So Zane bit down on his neck. “Baby what is you doin?” Heath said half awake.  
“Baby i need you!” Zane whispered in his ear causing Heath to shiver.  
He rolled over placing a hand on Zane’s cheek. “I need you too baby” pressing his lips on Zane’s.  
Zane let out a little moan as Heath’s tongue entered his mouth. This was all new for them, sure they had kissed before but never more than a peck. Heath sat up and took his shirt off then pulled on Zane’s shirt till he sat up and took his off too. Zane then moved back so he was against the headboard pulling Heath on top of him. Zane started kissing Heath’s neck again knowing how squiggily it made in. Heath slowly started grinding into Zane and letting out little moans. Zane could feel Heath’s dick hitting his stomach and he knew Heath had to feel how hard he was under him. Heath pulled away breaking the grip Zane’s teeth had on his neck. He started at Zane’s lips moving down to his neck kissing every few inches down his chest and stomach while Zane played with his hair.  
Heath tried to pull Zane’s briefs off using his teeth which failed causing them both to laugh  
“Baby you are so extra” Zane giggled  
Heath decided to use his hands tossing Zane’s briefs to the floor followed by his. He started by licking Zane’s tip slowly working his way down to his balls. Zane bit his lip. He has wanted this for so long and couldn’t believe it was finally happening.  
He tangled his fingers in Heath’s hair tugging on it slightly as Heath took all of him in his mouth.  
Zane let out a moan “Fuuuuck babbbbby”  
Heath kept Zane’s dick in his mouth but moved so that Zane had access to play with him.  
Zane took the hint and grabbed on to Heath’s throbbing dick trying to keep a rhythm but it was more difficult than he thought. All he could focus on was how good Heath was at sucking his dick.  
This was all new to both of them, but they were figuring it out together.  
Zane’s couldn't take it anymore.  
“Baby….I’m….about….to….” Zane said between moans. Heath didn't care he kept going. Zane grabbed the back of his head thrusting into his mouth “Heeeeath babbbby!” He yelled as he filled Heath’s mouth with his cum.  
Heath sat up breathing heavy with a big smile on his face. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a swig before climbing on to Zane’s lap.  
Zane pulled Heath into a deep kiss as he put his hand back on his dick stroking it hard and fast. Zane sunk his teeth in Heath neck causing him to yell “babbbyyy Yesss” as he covered Zane’s chest in cum.  
He collapsed into Zane snuggling his face into his neck giving him a tiny kiss.  
Zane leaned down and kissed Heath’s forehead. “I think we should probably take a shower”


	3. Boyfriend

They laid there cuddled together for a little bit before they decided to get up.  
Heath went and turned the shower on when Zane came up behind him and grabbed his hips turning him around. Zane pushed Heath into the shower and up against the wall kissing him as hard as he could. He just couldn't get enough and was not sure if it would ever happen again so he was taking full advantage.  
Zane pulled away and stared into Heath’s eyes “thank you for this Heath”  
Heath smiled “anything for my baby!”  
Heath reached over and grabbed the shampoo and began washing Zane’s hair. Then Zane returned the favor then picked up a washcloth and soap and started washing Heath’s body.  
“This is like some shit from a romance movie!” Heath said with a chuckle.  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Zane asked confused  
“Absolutely not baby! There is nothing I would rather be doing” Heath gave Zane a little kiss.  
Zane couldn't stop smiling.  
They finished washing each other and got out of the shower.  
Heath dried himself off then went to his room to get some comfy clothes. Zane quickly grabbed some clothes following behind Heath. He reached out and gave Heath's butt a little slap. “I call little spoon this time!”  
“Of course Pookie freckles” They both laughed!  
Zane put his clothes on then climbed under the blanket on Heath’s bed. Heath crawled into his bed, kissed Zane on the cheek and wrapped his arm around him. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**********  
Zane woke up not sure if last night actually happened or if it was all just a dream. He was in Heath’s bed but he was alone. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Health was standing at the stove cooking eggs.  
“Good morning baby.” Heath said holding out a cup of coffee for Zane. He walked up and went to grab the cup when Heath used his other hand to grab Zane’s hip and pull him into a kiss.  
“Well good morning to you too baby!” Zane said then sipped his coffee  
Heath finished cooking breakfast and they sat down at the table and ate in silence but kept getting lost in each other’s eyes.  
Zane finished his coffee “So....umm...about last night”  
Heath clears his throat “uhh yeah last night....it was…”  
Zane cut in “amazing. Perfect. everything. “  
Heath smiled “yeah you’re right it was. I think we should do it again sometime”  
“Yeah, that would be fun.” Zane shyly said. “What would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend?”  
Heath grabbed Zane’s hand “I’d say it's about damn time!”  
They both leaned into a kiss but quickly broke it when they heard Kam’s door open.  
“Hey did you make me any breakfast?”  
“O shit dude. Sorry, i didn't know you were here.” Heath said glancing over at Zane both hoping Kam had not heard anything.  
“It's ok I’ll see if Meghan wants to go out or something.” Kam said as he walked back into his room to grab his phone.  
“Shit that was close” Zane whispered. “Maybe we should keep this on the down low for awhile.”  
“Our dirty little secret!” Heath whispered back giving Zane’s hand a tight squeeze before letting go.  
Zane got up and started the dishes while Heath went to his room and changed his clothes. When he came back into the kitchen to grab his water bottle Kam had already left and Zane was finishing up the last few things when Heath walked up and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Look at my boyfriend being all domestic and shit.”  
Zane turned around smiling “mmm I really like the sound of that….boyfriend”  
He grabbed Heath’s ass pulling him into a kiss.  
“Ooh, baby you are getting me all hot and bothered right before I leave. Not cool.” Heath whispered into Zane’s ear  
Zane shivered “Well now you have something to look forward to when you come home.”


	4. First Time

Zane and Heath were sitting out on the balcony chatting when Heath got up and tried to cuddle up on Zane’s lap but ended up sending them both crashing to the ground.

“HEEEATH! Baby, what the fuck was that?” Zane said trying not to laugh

“Well I was just trying to be cute but that didn’t work did it?” he laughed

“I’m fine with this” Zane said pulling Heath into a kiss

The door opened and Zane and Heath tried to jump up and act like nothing happened but it was too late Matt had already seen them.

“Umm hey guys. Did you uhh forget I was coming over to film?” matt asked

Zane wasn’t sure what to say “no dude umm yeah Heath just uhh”

“Yeah...we” Heath cleared his throat

“You know you guys don’t have to hide anything from me right?”

“We are dating” Zane blurted out “for a few weeks now actually”

Heath smacked Zane’s arm “baby I thought it was our little secret?”

“Sorry, it's so hard to hide it when I’m just so happy!” Zane smirked

Matt had a huge smile on his face “well ain't that the cutest darn thing ever! Don't worry I won't tell anyone but know that I'm happy for you and all your friends will be when you decide to tell them.”

Heath picked up his camera trying to change the subject “so what are we filming today”

A few hours later Matt left and Heath was in the kitchen looking for something to cook for dinner

“Zane baby what do you want for dinner?”

Zane snuck up behind Heath and whispered “You”

Heath jumped “bitch you scared me”

Zane kissed his forehead “sorry baby!”

“Well you can have me for dessert cuz I need actual sustenance” Heath said wrapping his arms around Zane’s waist before giving him a long deep kiss.

“Baby go change. I’m taking my man out on a date.”

After a quick argument, Heath finally agreed to let Zane drive.

They pulled up to Chili’s

“I know It’s not anything fancy but i know how much you love it, and let's face it I'm a broke bitch” Zane chuckled

“Baby it's perfect” Heath said leaning in for a kiss before they got out of the car.

After they ate, Zane ordered their favorite dessert to go. That’s really the only reason they loved to eat there so much was for that chocolate lava cake.

When they got back to the apartment Zane sat the to go box on the counter and grabbed them both a celsius from the fridge. Almost right away Heath opened the box.

“No baby what is you doing?” Zane said snatching the box away

“Buuuut I want it!” Heath whined

“Then come and get it” Zane said as he turned to walk towards his room.

Heath quickly followed.

Zane sat the cake down on his nightstand and turned to Heath. He slowly kissed Heath while unbuttoning Heath’s shirt “You don’t want to get cake on this so I'm just gonna take it off”

Heath reached under Zane’s shirt rubbing his chest.

Heath lightly bit Zane’s lip as he pulled out of a kiss

He pulled Zane’s shirt off and tossed it to the floor as he pushed Zane onto the bed. Zane scooted back so he was sitting against the headboard. Heath climbed on top of him straddling Zane’s thighs. He grabbed the cake and took a bite trying to act sexual but also trying not to laugh, before feeding Zane some.

A few bites later some melted ice cream dripped onto Zane’s chest. Heath bent down and licked it off trying to be sexy but he started laughed “This is so stupid why am i enjoying it so much.”

“Probably cuz the only thing you love as much as you love me is cake!”

“Bitch I love this cake more than I love anything” Heath said stuffing his mouth with cake

Zane glared at Heath

“Baby you know I'm kidding!” Heath said after washing the cake down with a drink of celsius “I love you so much baby”

Zane rubbed his hands up Heath’s chest stopping to play with his nipple piercing

“I love you too baby” Zane said as he pulled Heath closer.

Zane reached down and started undoing Heath’s belt.

Heath rolled over onto the bed next to Zane and pulled his shorts and boxers off and Zane did the same. He rolled over and climbed on top of Heath putting his hands on either side of Heath’s head and leaned into a kiss. He made his way down to Heath’s neck knowing it was Heath’s weakness. Heath was digging his nails into Zane’s back as he made his way down using his tongue to trace a path down to Heath’s rock hard dick. Heath moaned as Zane slowly took all of Heath into his mouth.

They hadn’t gone any further than this but Zane was feeling adventurous and knew Heath liked when he took control. Zane continued to suck on Heath as he slid his hand down grabbing Heath’s ass. He used his finger to tease the outside of Heath’s hole.

“Zane” Heath moaned as he thrust into Zane’s mouth

Zane stuck the tip of his finger inside of Heath. He had no idea what he was doing but he knew they were both enjoying it so he kept going.

Heath couldn’t take it anymore, he grabbed Zane’s arm pulling him up into a kiss.

He pushed Zane onto his back and climbed on top of him trying not to break their kiss. He reached over and grabbed some lube out of the drawer and massaged some on Zane’s dick.

“I want you inside me.” Heath moaned into Zane’s ear.

Zane slid his hands from Heath’s back down to his hips guiding him down onto his dick.

They both let out loud moans as Zane entered Heath.

Heath lowered himself slowly down onto Zane.

Zane gripped tightly to Heath’s hip moving him back and forth. Until Heath found a rhythm.

Zane moved one hand over and started stroking Heath’s dick.

Heath dug his nails into Zane’s chest as he fucked him harder. Zane couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. He had a few dreams about this in the past but never knew it would feel this good. He put his hand on the back of Heath’s neck pulling him down into a deep kiss as he continued to thrust into him.

He put his other hand back on Heath’s dick “come for my baby” Zane moaned into Heath’s mouth.

Heath threw his head back biting his lip “fuuuuck Zane” as he covered Zane’s stomach in cum.

Zane put his hands on Heath’s ass and pushed Heath down onto him as hard as he could

“Baaaaby” he yelled out as he came.

Heath laid down next to him “baby….that... was….amazing” Heath said trying to catch his breath.

Zane leaned over and lightly kissed Heath “I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you baby” Heath said running his hands through Zane’s hair.

Zane got up and went into the bathroom

Heath started to drift off when he heard Zane yell “baaaaby come here. I need help washing my hair.”

Heath slowly made his way to the bathroom “seriously baby you have been washing your own hair most of your life why do you need me?”

“Sooooo...i just really want you to help.” Zane said making a puppy dog face.

Heath got into the shower with Zane and started washing Zane’s hair “I guess this has become our thing huh?”


	5. What Happens in Vegas

They were sitting in Heath’s jeep in the driveway at the boy's house, not wanting to go inside because who knows what David would be doing to them.

“I'm surprised we all aren't in therapy cuz of all this shit David does to us” Zane laughed

“Ha! No shit! Let's just get this over so we can go home and cuddle” Heath said before giving Zane a quick kiss.

Of course David wanted them to be blindfolded while sitting in the bathtub. 

Neither of them wanted to do it but eventually, Heath decided he would do it.

David dumped a bowl full of gummy bears onto Heath, who instantly screamed and jumped out of the tub and took the blindfold off.

“They are gummy bears” David laughed

“Fuckin dumbass” he said trying not to smile

Then David handed them both envelopes. Inside were tickets to a boxing match this weekend in Vegas to which they were taking a private plane with all their friends. 

They hung out for a few hours before heading home.

Heath was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them when Zane came out of his room “baby I just” he did finish his sentence once he noticed Heath. “Baaaaaby what is you doing!”

Heath was only wearing an apron and nothing else. “Just giving you a peek at your dessert.”

Zane walked over and wrapped his arms around Heath “Damn baby I can't wait but it's going to have to be a late dessert because I just made an appointment for us to go get suits for the fight annnnd they are having a sale so we can get suits for the VMAs also.”

“fiiiiine I'll go put some clothes on and finish dinner.” Heath said before kissing Zane.

They got lost in a deep passionate kiss when the timer started beeping making them both jump.

*****

It was finally Saturday the day they were flying to Vegas. Heath was in the bathroom packing the last few things he needed

“did you see David’s text in the group chat?” Zane said laying down on to Heath’s bed

“No my phone is on the charger, let me guess he has some stupid idea where we have to jump out of the plane over Vegas and land on the top of the hotel.” Heath rolled his eye

“That sounds like shit David would do! But no he just said they gave us a few rooms and there will only be 2 of us per room”

Heath joined Zane on the bed and cuddled up next to him “so I get some alone time with my baby” he started kissing Zane’s neck

Zane pulled Heath on top of him “how much time do we have?”

“Not enough!” Heath said sitting up but still straddling Zane

Zane ran his fingers up Heath’s chest under his shirt “fuck this trip we should just stay in bed forever.”

Heath leaned down and gave Zane a quick kiss then climbed off of him “just think of the fun we can have tonight in our hotel room. Trust me ill make it up to you.”

Once they got on the plane Zane was freaking out. He was not a fan of small spaces and this plane was extra small. He quickly downed a small bottle of alcohol. “Baby I can't do this I'm freaking out.”

“You will be fine, I'm right here baby” Heath said placing his hand on Zane’s thigh.

Zane took another drink as the plane started to move, he was freaking out and he didn't care that everyone was there with their cameras on. He reached over and grabbed onto Heath’s hand “baby hold my hand”

Heath interlocked his fingers with Zane’s.

“Baby you got this!” He smiled.

They forgot everyone else was there then David started talking about skit ideas.

“So how long are you guys going to hold hands? Cuz if you start kissing it will be great content.”

“Fuck off David, my baby was scared” Heath said squeezing Zane’s hand before letting go.

After a few more drinks Zane forgot he was on this tiny plane and he and Heath did their usual crazy drunk skits for everyone before they got to Vegas.

Everyone was hanging out in David’s room waiting for their own room keys

“Hey, guys I have an idea I'm going to draw names out of a hat to choose who is staying with who.” David said holding out one of Heath’s hats with pieces of paper in it.

“Heath annnnd” David said

Everyone was chanting Zane’s name

“JASON” David yelled with laughter

“Yessss” Jason yelled

“Yay” Heath and Zane sarcastically said at the same time.

Zane ended up with Toddy.

After the fight, everyone headed to the casino to gamble

Heath put his hand on Zane’s shoulder “Hey baby wanna get a drink”

Thankfully no one else wanted to join them, Zane followed behind Heath as they passed the bar “uhh baby you passed the bar”

“Did you actually want a drink? Because when I asked if you wanted a drink I meant dick!”

“Ooooo yeah that sounds so much better than a drink!”

Once on the elevator, Zane started laughing “Go best friend that's my best friend”

They both tried to continue singing it, but they were laughing too hard.

“Baby you cute” Heath said before kissing him.

Zane pinned Heath against the wall and continued kissing him until they got to their floor.

They walked as fast as they could to Heath’s room. Heath locked the door so even if Jason did come back he wouldn’t be able to get in until Heath let him in. By the time Heath locked the door and turned around Zane was already down to just his briefs

“Damn baby” Heath said rubbing his hands down Zane’s chest

Zane started undoing Heath’s belt while Heath took his own shirt off.

Heath was on the last button when he felt Zane’s tongue on his dick, he threw his shirt and ran his hands through Zane’s hair and began to slowly fuck Zane’s mouth. 

Zane ran his hands up Heath’s thighs and to his ass, spreadingHeath’s cheeks while he teased the outside of his hole with one of his fingers.

Heath started moaning “fuck me baby”

Heath put his hand under Zane’s arm pulling him up into a kiss “I love you baby”

Zane went over and grabbed a bottle of lube from Heath’s bag then walked up behind Heath

“I love you Heath” he whispered in his ear before bending him over the bed

Heath gripped onto the sheets as Zane entered him, he gripped on to Heath’s hips and pushed deeper into him. They both let out moans, Zane picked up his speed fucking Heath as hard as he could.

Heath buried his face into a pillow so people couldn’t hear him yell Zane’s name as he came. After a few more thrusts Zane collapsed on the bed next to Heath.

“Got damn baby that was amazing” Heath said rolling over into Zane

They laid there in each other’s arms for awhile before drifting off to sleep.

They were woken up by Jason banging on the door “Heath are you in there? Wake the fuck up”

Zane and Heath jumped up scrabbled to get their clothes, Heath pushed Zane into the bathroom and went and opened the door with his pants halfway on “uh hey sorry Jason I was um sleeping”

“Really dude you missed out on the…” Jason noticed Heath’s messy hair and the fact that he was half naked “o I was going to say you missed all the fun but it looks like you were having fun of your own.”

Heath stood blocking Jason from the bathroom door “shiiiit is she in the bathroom right now?”

“Yes, SHE is in the bathroom.”

“Can I meet her”

“No Jason its just a random chick, how about you go lay in bed so she can leave and we can forget this ever happened” Heath said motioning towards the bed

The bathroom door was next to the main door so Zane was able to sneak out without Jason seeing him.

Heath went into the bathroom and got cleaned up and put some comfy clothes on before crawling into bed.

“Duuuude tell me about this chick. How much did she cost?”

“No Jason shut the fuck up”

“DId Zane take a girl back to his room too? Cuz we didn't see him either?”

“Goodnight Jason” Heath rolled over and got on his phone, he saw a text from Zane

Z: Soooo I’m just some random chick?

H: baby you stupid

Z: Can't wait to see you at breakfast

H: Goodnight Pookie Love you

Z: Goodnight Heathy-Poo love you


	6. Coming Out

The next morning they all went out to breakfast, everyone was talking about the fun they had at the casino

“Guys guess what?” Jason laughed

Heath glared at Jason

“Heath fucked a random last night”

Heath could feel his face get red as everyone looked at him “Jason shut up”

David stuck his camera in Heath’s face “who was it? How much did she cost? Tell us all about it”

“Seriously David get that shit out of my face, what I do in my alone time is not of your fucking business.” Heath said pushing the camera away

David then moved the camera to Zane “so where were you last night? Do you know who Heath fucked?”

“Why does it matter David? And I was in the casino with everyone else until I got tired and went to my room” Zane was starting to get mad

“Um dude you were not in our room when I came back” Todd said

“Maybe you were just too drunk to notice me” Zane could feel his face getting red

David yelled, “HOLY CRAP were you two together last night?”

“You know what David what if we were?” Heath stood up

David stuck his camera back in Heath’s face “This is going to get so many views”

“David chill out I don’t think this is a joke” Scotty said

“Hey look at me I’m David fucking Dobrik I don’t give a shit about my friend's feelings as long as I get views so i can pay for my stupid Tesla” Zane said as he stood up and grabbed Heath’s hand “come on baby let’s get out of here”

Zane and Heath headed back to the hotel, They went and got Heath’s stuff from his room and then went to Zane’s room to hang out until they had to get on the plane

“Well that fucking sucked” Heath said as he sat on the edge of the bed

“Yeah and this flight home is going to be awkward as fuck” Zane sat next to him

“I knew we would eventually tell them but this isn’t how I wanted it, I wish for once everything wasn’t just youtube content” Heath buried his face in his hands.

Zane rubbed Heath’s back as they sat there in silence until Toddy came in “Heyyyyyy guys, how are you doing?’

“Pissed off” Heath snapped

“Hey sorry dude I had no idea my comment would start all this”

“Yeah Todd maybe next time mind your own business” Heath said standing up

“Baby calm down, this isn’t Todd’s fault, we can't be mad at anyone except maybe Jason for having a loud mouth” Zane hugged Heath “everything will be ok baby, I promise”

“Soooo how long has this been a thing?” Todd questioned

“About a month” Zane smiled

“That’s awesome, listen I’ll talk to David before the flight and tell him to not talk about it especially on camera.” Todd said placing a hand on Heath’s should “I love you guys”

“Love you too Toddy” Heath tried to smile but he was so stressed

The flight home was pretty silent until Scotty spoke up “So who fucks who?” he looked at Heath and Zane

“SCOTT that’s rude to ask, plus we all know Heath would totally be the bottom” David laughed causing everyone to laugh

“Ok guys ha-ha so funny, YES we are dating, and NO we will not answer that and NO we do not want anything about our relationship out in the public. WE will do that when WE are ready” Zane said as he gripped Heath’s hand

“Seriously guys I am so sorry I honestly thought it was a skit for the vlogs, I promise I deleted the footage, but I can not promise you won’t be the BUTT of some jokes though”

“O shit David you are sooo funny” Heath said sarcastically

They all laughed.

“Listen guys seriously we are all happy for you and love you just the same.” Scott smiled

“Thanks guys, honestly nothing has to change, we are still the same Zane and Heath” Heath said

******

When Zane and Heath got home Kam and Meghan were there

“Hey guys welcome home how was your weekend” Meghan asked

“Overall it was amazing” Heath smiled at Zane “I’m actually glad you are both here, we need to tell you something”

“Shit cuh is everything ok?” Kam asked as he continued to cook dinner

“Everything is perfect” Zane smiled as he grabbed Heath’s hand

“Me and Zane are dating” Heath smiled

“Ha-Ha guys where is the camera?” Meghan asked

“No seriously, it’s been about a month, we wanted to keep it to ourselves and our families but we kinda got caught in Vegas so we decided to just let all our friends know, but we still want it to stay off social media” Heath said

“Got caught, ooo give me all the deets.” Kam laughed

Meghan ran up and hugged them both “I’m so happy for both of you! I always knew there was something special between you guys, but seriously tell us everything”

They all sat down for dinner and told Meghan and Kam what about how their relationship started and what had happened in Vegas.

“I happy for you guys, now we can go on double dates” Kam smiled

“Ooooh, I love that idea!” Meghan chimed in

They spent a few hours laughing and playing board games.

Heath yawned “I think it is time for sleeps” He got up and headed to his room to get ready for bed “Zane are you coming?”

“O yeah I forgot we weren’t hiding anymore, I’ll be in there in a minute.” Zane went to his room to get ready for bed then headed to Heath’s room.

Heath was already in bed when Zane went to join him

“Baby what do you think you is doin?” Heath asked

“Umm getting into bed with my baby” Zane said confused

“Sorry no clothes allowed” Heath laughed as he lifted his blanket to show Zane he was naked

“Well shit baby that’s all you had to say” Zane quickly stripped down and lifted up the covers and crawled next to Heath kissing him before whispered in his ear “Can I be the little spoon?”

“Bitch I thought you were going to say something sexy.” Heath laughed as he put his arm around Zane. “Love you baby”

“Love you Heath”


	7. Quicky

Heath woke up in the middle of the night and rolled back over to spoon Zane, He started rubbing his hand up and down Zane’s body, and kissing his neck. Zane stirred a little but didn’t fully wake up.   
Heath moved his hand down to Zane’s dick “baaaaby wake up and play with me.” He could feel Zane’s dick getting harder as he continued to rub it.  
Zane rolled over pushing Heath onto his back kissing him as he climbed on top, he reached over and grabbed the lube off the table. “You wanna play?” He kissed Heath “Let’s play” he massaged some lube on to Heath’s hard dick.  
Zane sat up on his knees and started to slowly lower himself down onto Heath  
“Holy fuck Zane” Heath was shocked at Zane’s sudden dominance and the fact that he had never been inside Zane before.   
Zane took his time taking all of Heath inside of him  
Heath rubbed his hands down Zane’s chest to his dick  
“Heath baaaaaby” Zane moaned as he slowly started moving up and down matching Heath’s strokes.   
Heath moved his hands to Zane’s hips as he started fucking him faster  
“Zane…..Zaaaaane…..ZANEEE” Heath moaned as he came.   
Heath pulled Zane forward so he was sitting on his chest  
He licked the tip of Zane’s dick, before taking it into his mouth. Zane grabbed the headboard and began thrusting into Heath’s mouth. It wasn’t long before he filled Heath’s mouth with his cum.  
They got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, Heath was standing at the sink brushing his teeth when Zane came up and wrapped his arms around him “I love you baby”  
Heath finished brushing his teeth and turned around to kiss Zane “I love you too baby”   
“Mmm minty fresh” Zane laughed  
“Baby you stupid” Heath said as he put his hand on Zane’s cheek pulling him into a deep kiss


	8. Christmas Gift

********  
“Heath wake up” Zane said holding a box covered in wrapping paper with a huge bow on it   
Heath rubbed his eyes “baby what is that? Christmas is 2 weeks away”  
“I know but this can’t wait” Zane shook the gift at Heath “oooopen it”  
Heath stretched before sitting up, he gave Zane a kiss as he took the box from him. “Who wrapped this? Cuz i know you can’t wrap for shit”  
“Shut up and open it….Meghan helped me” Zane chuckled  
Heath tore the paper off and opened the box, inside was a new Salty Crew hat “ooo baby this is nice” He went to put it on and noticed that there was an envelope on the inside.   
Written on the front of it   
You can wear this hat when we go fishing   
Love, Zane  
Heath looked at Zane confused “Fishing? Where?”  
“The place where it all started” Zane had the biggest smile on his face.  
Heath opened the envelope and once he saw what was inside a tear rolled down his cheek “baby are you serious?”   
“Yeah baby, we are spending Christmas and New Years in Florida with our families” Zane smiled as Heath tackled him  
Heath laid on top of Zane and covered his face in kisses “this is the best thing anyone could do for me, there is no way I can top this gift, I love you so much baby”  
“Baby don’t worry about it, this gift is for both of us, buuuuut you can make me breakfast if you want.”   
“Bitch i make you breakfast everyday”   
“Yeah but you know i suck at it and you love me” Zane smirked  
Heath got up and headed into the kitchen  
“Wait baby you forgot your hat” Zane said as he walked over and put the hat on Heath pulling him into a kiss. “Maybe breakfast can wait”  
“Oooor we can eat breakfast first, we will need the energy” Heath winked

Heath was cleaning up after they ate when Zane came up and turned Heath around wrapping his arms around him “baby can you finish those later?” he said kissing a line down Heath’s neck. Heath pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor as Zane continued kissing down his chest.   
Zane grabbed Heath’s hips and lifted him up on the counter,   
Zane pulled his shirt off as Heath pulled him in between his legs. Zane rubbed his hand up Heath’s thigh to the growing bulge in Heath’s shorts.   
“seriously guys? Right in front of my salad” Kam laughed   
“What did you just say?” Zane laughed as he helped Heath down, both trying to hide their obvious boners.  
“I would say get a room but I thought we going to the gym at 1030 which is in like 5 minutes?” Kam asked Heath  
“Fuck your right, I didn’t realise how late it was, I’ll go change” He kissed Zane one more time  
“Can’t you go later” Zane said pouting his lip.  
“Sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you i promise!”  
*****  
Heath was driving on the way back from the gym  
“So cuh you excited to go to home for the holidays?” Kam asked Heath  
“Fuck yeah cuh I’m beyond happy” Heath couldn’t stop smiling  
“So does like anyone know about you and Zane back home?”  
“Yeah I actually told momma that I was bi over a year ago, and i called her right after Zane asked me to be his boyfriend, as for the rest of my family i told them about me and Zane a few weeks after we started dating, they all love Zane and are super supportive. As for Zane’s family only his mom and Hidaya know, he is freaked out about telling people.”   
“So is he going to tell them or is this vacation going to be awkward?”  
“Maybe they can just walk in on us making out” Heath laughed  
“Well that will be easy cuz it happens to me everyday”  
They both laughed   
Once they got back to the apartment Kam grabbed a bag and his keys “Hey I’m going to Meghan’s before work, see you tonight”  
“Later cuh” Heath said as he walked over to Zane’s room  
“Zaaaane baaaaaby where are you?”  
There was no answer, Heath opened Zane’s bedroom and it was empty, he went to his room to find it empty too. He thought about texting Zane, but then he had another idea, he turned the shower on and stripped down. He grabbed his phone and opened snapchat, he stood with his back to the mirror and snapped a picture so it showed him making a goofy sexy face making sure Zane could see his ass in the mirror. He typed WISH YOU WERE HERE and sent it to Zane.

Heath was dancing around his bathroom with a towel around his waist loudly singing into his hairbrush  
“BABY I’M HOME” Zane yelled as he opened the bathroom door.  
“FUCK ZANE” Heath jumped dropping his hairbrush  
“Baby are you trying to kill me? Where were you?”  
Zane didn’t answer, he grabbed the back of Heath’s neck and pulled him as close as he could get, he slid his other hand down Heath’s back, sliding his hand between the towel, grasping firmly on Heath’s ass. He followed a water droplet down Heath’s neck with his tongue.  
“Damn baby you frisky” Heath giggled as Zane nibbled on his ear before whispering “First you get me all worked up then go to the gym, then you send me a snap of your ass, what do you expect”


	9. Let me see your grill

“Baaaaby” Heath yelled as he burst into the apartment “I need to “thow you thomthing”

“Baby what the fuck did you just say?” Zane asked walking out of his room still half asleep

“I got a grill” Heath smiled

Zane rubbed his eyes “baby we live on the 4th floor we can’t have a grill”

Heath walked over to Zane who was now pouring a cup of coffee. “No baby I got a grill” He smiled as big as he could, showing Zane his new gold teeth

“Heath why did you get that” Zane couldn’t help but laugh

“I needed threet cred” Heath struggled to say

“I’m sorry what is threet cred?” at this point Zane was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes

“Don’t make fun I'm trying to be therious right now Zane”

“Heeeath seriously next time you wanna do something stupid like this tell me to get my camera out first. This is gold.....literally”

“Tho you don't think I look cute?” Heath was looking at Zane with puppy dog eyes

Zane pulled Heath into him “It depends, can I still kiss you?”

They attempted to make out but it was more awkward than anything.

Heath pulled out of the kiss and took the grill out causing a line of spit to fall down his chin.

“Ok that’s a mood killer” Zane said as he took a step back

Heath sat the grill on the counter and used the back of his hand to wipe his chin.

“Better?’ Heath smiled

“I have to go soon anyways, I have an audition.” Zane headed towards his room to get ready, he turned and smiled at Heath “you can join me in the shower if you wanna”

Heath started to walk over to Zane but stopped and turned back towards the kitchen

“Heath I swear if you pick up that grill I will smack you” Zane glared

Heath turned back around quickly walking to Zane’s bathroom mumbling under his breath.

**********

Heath was out on the balcony talking with Matt and Dom

“Hey baby I’m home” Zane said opening the glass door

Heath stood up and kissed Zane “how did my baby’s audition go?”

Zane pulled Heath’s bottom lip down “o thank fuck you ain't wearing that grill”

Matt and Dom both busted out laughing

Heath glared at them “fuck you all, y'all are just jealous” he huffed

“Yeah Heath that’s exactly it” Matt said with some sass

“Whatever guys lets get ready Scott and Kristen will be here in 20 mins” Heath huffed

Heath came out of his room wearing flip flops, jorts that were so short that half of his Louise tattoo was showing, a fanny pack, a white salty crew shirt, fake glasses even though he has actual glasses, his “dad hat” and of course his grill.

Dom shook his head “You are lucky Zane loves you”

“Ok rude” Heath was checking himself in the big mirror “I look cute”

They had a few drink then took some silly snapchats before heading out for the night.

They had dinner and drinks before decided to head to the club.

Heath came out of the bathroom scanning the room for Zane, his eyes stopped at the bar where Zane was slightly bent over with his elbows resting on the bar top, Heath walked up behind and whispered in his ear “Hey thexy wanna dance”

Zane looked up from his phone and laughed “I mean who could say no to a man with so much threet cred”

Heath smirked grabbing Zane’s hand leading him to the very crowded dance floor, where they somehow managed to find Scott, Kristen and Dom.

Zane thought he would try and be sexy by grinding his ass into Heath even though he had no rhythm at all, but Heath’s fanny pack was in the way “seriously baby?” Zane rolled his eyes.

Heath slid the the fanny pack to the side and pulled Zane’s ass back into him.

After dancing to a few songs Heath rubbed his hand up Zane’s chest as he kissed his neck.

Zane could feel Heath’s dick getting hard against his ass. He turned around running a hand down Heath’s body to the bulge in his pants, he wrapped his other hand around the back of Heath’s neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

“fuck that hurt” Heath pulled away rubbing his bottom lip

“Still think the grill was worth $400?” Zane rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it out just for you baby" 

Zane had a look of disgust on his face as he watched Heath opened his fanny pack, take out a little container and placed his grill inside

“How about we go home and fuck until I forget any of that just happened” Zane got out his phone and called for an Uber.

Once they got in the car Heath couldn’t keep his hands or tongue off of Zane.

Heath’s hand was squeezing Zane’s thigh as he sunk his teeth into Zane’s neck

Zane let out a moan, he was instantly embarrassed trying to push Heath off of him.

“Baby we are almost home, let's stop torturing this nice man driving us home.”

Heath pouted “I guess”

Zane shut and locked the front door before going into Heath’s room. 

Zane bit his lip as he admired Heath’s naked body standing in front of him. "damn baby!"

He tore his clothes off so fast he was pretty sure he popped a few buttons off his shirt but he didn't care. At that moment all that mattered was how bad he wanted Heath.

Zane pinned Heath against the wall biting, licking and kissing every inch of Heath’s neck that he could. Heath growled as Zane’s hand wrapped around his very hard dick giving it a few quick strokes.

“Fuck me daddy” Zane moaned into a kiss.


End file.
